The Goddess's Of The 8 Planets
by blossxbrick4evas
Summary: What if the boys lived on earth, but 8 goddess's came down to save the Earths from 10 Million Years of Hell? BlossomXBrick BubblesxBoomer ButtercupXButch And My 10 other Charcters. Rated M For BlossomXBrick's True Love For Eachother.
1. Proglogue

_**Hey Gang, Sorry But Im Sticking To This Story For Awhile. And Thank-You For The People THAT ACTUALLY READ THIS INSTEAD OF MESSAGING ME ABOUT THE STORYS! Read My Authorities XD**_

**This Will Be Put In No Ones View When I Don't Say Anything About The P.O.V Stuff, Enjoy!**

**Brick's P.O.V**

I Sat Down In Science, While Mr. Borstals started talking, my dark red hair shined off the sun from under my red cap, and my red eyes, blood shot, yet again, the girls loved me, but I didn't like any of the girls here, they we're all the same, getting freaky over one fit guy, I hated that, it's annoying, the kind of girl im looking for is a red head, with brown eyes…maybe even…pink? I mean yeah, pink, my eyes are red so their has to be some girls with pink eyes out there, a smart girl, that is hard to get, respects herself instead of all the sluts here, a sophisticated women, polite, nice and beautiful.

"Brick Jojo, are you going to stare outside of the window or answer my question?"

"Huh? What question Sir?" I said like I didn't quiet get what he said.

"Do you believe in the goddess of the 8 planets?" He asked quiet angry still from me not listening.

"Well Sir, I cant really answer that question, their not like angels from god or aliens, their science fiction, scientists believe they are such things, and from all the drawings from the Ancient Egyptians, They are suppose to show their selves every 5 million years, and that 5 million years ago was 5 million years ago 5 days from now, and 3 hours, 5:00pm sharp. And that's when all the planets are in line, so if there is such things then I would like to see it, then I shall believe Sir" I said like im some smart ass, but its just a easy question.

"God answer Jojo, now do Page 67 and 68 and then you are all dismissed out of school" He said while marking the tests from a week ago. What if them goddess show up in 5 days? What if they attack? No, they can't, they apparently make the univesre so if there are such things they wouldn't do that.

After school, I met up with my friends, Boomer, Butch, Blake, Butters, Buck, Blame and Bouncer. I know all our names began with B its weird I know, but hey you got to have fun right?

So while we were walking Blame started talking.

"So, You guys heard anything about them goddess coming soon? In like 5 days?"

"No, why?"

"Because apparently, they found out their names, and their all girls! I'll tell you their names and what planets they are. First is Blossom, She comes from the sun, she's the leader"

"But the Sun isn't a planet"

"Yeah, it's a leading planet, a huge star! That's why she's the leader!"

"Oh!" we all said in unison.

"Then there's Bubbles, she comes from Mercury, Then Buttercup, she comes from Venus, Then Blaze, She comes from Mars, Then Bernice she comes from Jupiter, Then Bailey, she comes from Saturn, Then Bunny, She comes from Uranus, and last, Bessie From Neptune"

"A lot of girls"

"They better be hot!"

"Yeah!"

Then we all laughed and went our separate ways home

_**Did you like? Read next chapter! Bye**_


	2. The Streaks

_**Hey new chapter! OUR SO SURPRISED ARNT YOU? Obvisly, I never upload forever! XD Enjoy **_

**Brick's P.O.V**

I walked down the streets heading towards home, its been 3 days since I had that conversation about the goddess's with the boys, im about 7 minutes away from home, I looked at my watch when I thought this, and I can have a watch at the age of 17 thank you. I looked at the concrete while thinking about what is going to happen in 2 days, im actually a bit worried, maybe a little scared, about them girls, they maybe evil, but they maybe good. I don't know. Then I heard a song on my phone ringing…it's Wendy…I hate her, I don't even know how she has my number or how this girl song is while she is on Aitsu_ from super gals. _Then I briefly picked up.

"How did you get my number Wendy?" I ask pretty pissed off.

"Oh…umm…hey Brick…umm…Buck gave it me!" she says fast

"Ok Then I'll ask him later" I say while I can hear her panicking.

"Umm….OK! Well, Brick…the girls choice dance is coming up soon and well I wanted to ask yo-"

"No" I say cutting her off

"But Brick!" she screams.

"Sorry Wendy, I don't want to go, and defiantly not with you, oh and never call me again" hung up on her.

Then I imminently text Buck.

'_did u giv Wendy my num?'_

I waited a couple of minutes until I felt a vibrate in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and realised I got a text from Buck.

'_eww, y the fck wud I giv er ya num?'_

'_she cald me syin u gav er it'_

'_wl she a lyn btch'_

'_k thnkz nywy buck, se ya tomoz'_

After that texting conversation I realised I was at home, right in front of my house, wow, time really does fly by.

When I walked in my dog litterally jumped on me, he was a loyal big dog, he was smart as well. I've had him since I was 11, so he is really close to me. His name is Zach. He is a husky. And 6 years old in human years.

"Hello Dear" My mum said politely, as she smiled with that warm smile of her, I picked myself and stood next to knowing im taller then her, by miles. She looked up with some wrinkles across her face. Smiling.

"Hey Mum" I said giving her a smile back

"How was school?" she asked

"Fine, Wendy's been bugging me though" I say annoyed

She cut the food up hard, she loved me so much, since dad died. She would tell me everyday that I looked like dad, and how handsome he was.

"Well she needs to go away because you're my little baby" she said cuddling me like a teddy bear.

I hugged back and smiled at her while we parted and walked over to the couch and fell on it eating my chips. While I was watching the UK Government national channel turned on every channel there was and it was a rampage.

"Dear People of the United Kingdom" He started while I screamed

"MUM GET IN HERE NOW!"

She ran in as I pointed to the TV, she gasped and sat down listening.

"The Planet Line has came earlier then expected, right now, there are 8 streaks of colours heading towards London, Lightbridge. I ask you to stay in doors calmy and wait until these streaks have gone away, thank-you"

I ran towards the front door with my mum following me not behind, she held my shirt to make sure we didn't lose each other, everyone was outside, looking at the 8 colours heading towards our street, when they hit the road it make a loud sound and a huge smoke, after 4 minutes of smoke it cleared up, everyone was frightened, with scared faces like in a scream mode. After a couple of minutes of waiting there was a thud, like someone was getting out, until we all saw a beautiful red head stand before us in pink and gold, she had a warm smile on her face to mean us no harm.

"Welcome, People of Earth, My Name Is Blossom Sun, and I come to you as a Goddess to help you in this stake of matter" She said calmly and gently.

I couldn't stop staring at her until I found all my friends standing behind me, scared as hell, then out of no where 7 girls came out behind her, one blonde, one raven haired, one brunette, one golden hair, one blue hair, one green hair and one pink hair. Until they started talking.

"please" Blossom started.

"You have to help us in this situation, a darkness is coming to earth, and if we don't kill it, it will bring 10 million years of hell!" she screamed.

Everyone nodding believing her words, I mean she did fall from the sky, we had to.

Somehow she came closer to me, and stared into my eyes with her pleading ones.

"Sir, please help me and my friends to freedom" I looked at her like me and her we're the only ones in the world.

"Ok" I whispered.

She looked at me and hugged me

"Thank you kind person!" she said

"I have a name you know" I said

"Oh, Well, may I ask you what it is?" she said cheerful.

"It's Brick, Brick Jojo" I said seductively, I mean I did want to impress her, her beautiful face, her huge chest, them special made curves, she looked like a Goddess to me.

_But _she only giggled to my seductively voice, her giggle turned me on. Badly.

"But where shall we stay?" Blossom asked

"How long is it till the invasion?" I asked her.

"7 months" she said sacredly.

"Well, Blossom one of you girls can stay with me and my friends one girl per boy" I said and winked at her, I think she liked me because she giggled at almost everything a said.

"Sure, which girl with which boy?" she asked gentley hoping to be with brick.

"Well, Blossom, you can stay with me till' then" I say with my seduce voice.

"ok" she giggled.

"Bubbles!" Blossom started "You be with the blonde boy, Buttercup with the raven-haired boy, Blaze with the brunette boy, Bernice with the golden haired boy, Bailey with the Blue haired boy, Bunny with the Green haired boy and Bessie with the pink haired boy!" she say and they quickly get with the boy there asked to be with, like they respected her. I'll respect her when she gets to me. :D 'pervy face'.

My mum smiled at her when she came into our house and she talked to us.

"Brick and Mrs. Jojo, please don't tell anyone about me and my friends, we cant let people know or the news paper people wont leave us alone" she asked politely.

"Of course dear, we wont tell anyone" My mum smiled at her

A couple of hours passed and ive realised Blossom is the most interesting person ever, she's never had a boyfriend, which doesn't make her a slut, and she has red hair and pink eyes, just the girl ive dreamed of. After a while she got sleepy and I took her to my room and stayed with her for a bit because she wanted me to.

I shut the door walking down stairs thinking about blossom, until my mum started talking.

"She's Beautiful isn't she Brick?" my mum asked me

"Yeah, she is"

"You like her don't you Brick?" she asked with a smirk

"I Don't like her mum…I love her" I said

"Dear, Brick. She's the hole package, she may be a goddess, but shes loyal, loving and nice, shes beautiful, smart and fun, anyone would want her, and im by your side with you loving her, but Brick I must warn you, a lot of boys will be after her at school tomorrow"

"You put her in my school mum?"

"well, she needs an education, she does want to be normal, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does"

"Well, anyway, be careful, and get her to you quick, or someone else will come along and sweep her off her feet"

"ok mum im going to sleep now"

"WHAT NOW? IN BED? WITH HER? I don't think so!"

"mum, shes asleep, and im 17! Im not going to rape her! Shes only 16! And I wouldn't do that to her!" I said pissed off

"ok! Ok! But don't get any ideas mister!"

"Fine, night mum"

"Night dear" she said as I closed the living room door and I crept upstairs opening my bedroom door quietly trying not to wake up Blossom, I got into my bed and saw that blossom was awake now, im such an idiot.

"Brick?" she asked clueless

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"well blossom, this is my house, and my room"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know"

"its fine, I put you here, just cuddle up to me and go to sleep in my arms" I said, I mean I was in love with blossom, but I get so passionate when im sleepy.

She nodded and hid her head in my chest like an angel, we we're perfect for each other.

_**So? Did you like? This is the website of the girls.**_

?order=9&q=redhead+goddess&offset=48#/d4dowpf

?order=9&q=blonde+goddess&offset=48#/d414k5e

?qh=§ion;=&q=brunette+goddess#/duokhk


End file.
